


Crying in My Prom Dress

by Fuzzy_Mat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Body Dysphoria, Gen, Song fic, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders, but it gets way better don't worry, but not really, dee talks in his usual liar speech, liar speech is italicized, like so loose of a song fic but i'm claiming it, mention of possibly transphobic parents and others, this is a positive fic my dudes, trans fics written by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat
Summary: OG summary: Prom was always hyped to be this magical time. The biggest dance of your high school life. So why was Virgil sitting outside the dance crying during such a supposedly amazing night ? Simple. HE wanted to tear HIS prom dress to shreds.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 74





	Crying in My Prom Dress

**Author's Note:**

> OG note: I’ve been seeing a lot of Dee being a transphobic asshat in fics ~~especially towards V~~ and it’s been rubbing me the wrong way so here have Dee being decent because heck you. I wrote this based on the song “Prom Dress” by mxmtoon. Also I wrote this at 2 am with barely any editing so…
> 
> I posted this [originally](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/188130426345/crying-in-my-prom-dress) October 4th, 2019; I'm reuploading it to here because Tumblr's tag system is a disaster and for easy access; nothing was altered from the original (including html)
> 
> Originally, I didn't mention dee was a trans guy as I had it as a lil surprise, but I added it in the tags here for funsies

He couldn’t believe this. He thought he could handle it. Just one night in a dress. It was no big deal ! Yet, here he was trying not to cry so loudly and tucked in a secluded corner outside of the school’s gym. His makeup was already staining his cheeks and basically smeared beyond recognition in some places. He knew that wearing a dress would kick in his dysphoria but he didn’t think he would be checking “Crying on Prom night” off his nonexistent bucket list. 

He tried to not smear his makeup further, but he needed to do something with his shaky hands and it’s not like he cared much for it in the first place. He really hoped no one would leave the dance anytime soon as he could not handle a panic attack right now, that was for sure.

He honestly didn’t know what he was thinking. Everyone knew him as the angsty emo kid with the oversized jackets who might knock you out and he passed pretty well even surprisingly. Yet the second his mom started going on about how her _little girl_ was going to look so nice in this dress at prom and “purple is your favorite color right ? I saw this lovely purple gown-” and onwards made him cave. Now here he was in a strapless, long, purple gown that really emphasized his curves and made him want to practically scream. 

He barely lasted even a couple minutes in the dance with so many stares on him. He had hoped that the “over the top” makeup and the dress ~~that was so different from his “silent, moody guy” vibe~~ would keep people from recognizing him but given all the silent stares he could feel burning into his soul… He even purposely didn’t get a prom date ~~if he could even get one~~ just to avoid his date’s questions on the matter and revealing his “secret” of sorts.

The sound of a nearby door opening pulled him from his thoughts and he began to scramble to his feet to try and vacate the area before that panic attack actually occurred. He cursed how loud his heels clicked as he tried to speed walk away from the sound of footsteps. 

“Virgil, wait,” was called out behind him. He knew that voice. Before he knew it, he was peaking over his hunched shoulders with a slow turn around as a familiar, scarred face came into view. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to run or try and scare the other off, so he could finally just get this horrid night over with. He already started to try squaring his shoulders and loom over the slightly shorter guy in front of him just as he noticed the large bag in gloved hands.

“I noticed how _so not_ uncomfortable you were in there and _didn’t_ think you might need.. a helping hand of sorts,” Deceit, Virg’s nickname he gave to the infamous school liar, stated with sarcasm practically dripping from his lips. He finished off with lifting the bag higher and showing what looked like a suit with a protector bag over it. 

While he thought that was quite sweet, Virgil’s eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion, “Why would _you_ , of all people, want to help _me_ ,” was practically spat as he tried to make himself as intimidating as possible.

Deceit merely raised an eyebrow over his blue eye and shrugged. 

“It’s _totally not_ because I thought I should help a fellow brother out at all or anything,” it was almost murmured and so very un-Deceit like.

It took Virg a second to realize what he meant and he felt his shoulders almost immediately beginning to lower. “Are you…” he didn’t even need to finish his sentence as the soft almost smile he got said all. 

“I guess I’ll accept your help… this one time,” of course, he had a reputation to keep up so he immediately put his brash walls and scowl back up. But he didn’t hesitate to slowly trail behind the other as Deceit led them to what he was assuming was the nearest bathroom. 

He couldn’t believe how absolutely relieving it was to see himself in the mirror flat chested and in the right clothes again. He had to hand it to Deceit for somehow having a binder and suit in his size ~~though they were quite similar in size now that he thought about it~~ like this. Deceit had even helped him clear off his makeup and get his iconic emo eyeshadow back. He also whipped out a pair of shoes he could wear from somewhere at some point.

“Why did you even have all of this on you ? Where did you even get all of this ?” he couldn’t help but ask as they started to head towards the gym again.

The ominous smirk and “a magician never reveals his secrets,” really did not help matters he would argue but at this point, he wasn’t really going to push it. 

People still stared. In fact, more people seemed to be staring at him this time. The only difference was Deceit now stood by his side and even seemed to challenge all their peers with his own deadly sharp grin and looking as if ready to fight someone. 

Virgil would never admit it but he actually genuinely was having fun joking with Dee by his side. At some point, they even started to do some dancing a bit. It was awkward and clumsy but it was actually… quite enjoyable ? They danced and badly sang to some of the songs the DJ played and ranted about how wild cishet people were and relaxed their shoulders as they claimed one of the corners as their own. He even felt a need to thank Dee for everything but that was too soft for both of them he decided.

When they finally started to shuffle out of the place late into the night with a full attire slung over his shoulder, he realized he never had such an amazing night before and thought:

Maybe Prom wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [fuzzynat](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com)  
> I don't write for this fandom anymore; I'm putting my old works here  
> Fun Fact: I actually wrote this one for a friend of mine from then


End file.
